Many different types of gaming machines have been developed to provide various formats and graphic presentations for conducting games and presenting game results. For example, numerous mechanical reel-type gaming machines, also known as slot machines, have been developed with different reel configurations, reel symbols, and paylines. More recently, gaming machines have been developed with video display devices that are used to produce simulations of mechanical spinning reels. These video-based gaming machines may use one or more video display devices to provide a wide variety of graphic effects in addition to simulated spinning reels, and may also provide secondary/bonus games using different reel arrangements or entirely different graphics. Video-based gaming machines may also be used to show card games or various types of competitions such as simulated horse races in which wagers may be placed. Game manufacturers are continuously pressed to develop new game presentations, formats, and game graphics in an attempt to provide high entertainment value for players and thereby attract and retain players.
A video-based gaming machine offering a periodic bonus game as a game feature may require certain actions by the player in order to qualify for participation in the bonus game. For example, a player may be required to make an additional bet (a side bet) to place their gaming machine in an eligible state for the bonus game, or may be required to place a maximum level bet for the primary game. When a player makes the side bet or takes some other player action required for eligibility for the bonus game, the gaming machine changes from a state in which it is ineligible for the bonus game to a state in which it is eligible for the bonus game. Conversely, if the side bet or other action is not made as required to maintain eligibility for the bonus game, the gaming machine changes again to the state in which it is ineligible for the bonus game. Thus the state of the gaming machine changes over time as to eligibility for the bonus game or as to other game features which have a significant impact on the play of the game. It is therefore important to keep the player aware of game feature status (such as bonus game eligibility status, for example), and to make it as easy as possible for the player to take the actions necessary to take advantage of various game features.